Todos locos por su culpa
by KamonKaze
Summary: Bueno esta historia trata como ejem una persona une a los ukes con unos disfraces y amigos locos x'D
1. Chapter 1

Holas soy Kaze-chan! ^^-

Kazama: presenta rápido

Vale, se que soy una maldita pesada de lo ******* XDD sorry!

Kazama: ains*

Os traigo un nuevo fic, espero que os guste! ^^-

Cap 1: Espiando con una chica muy rara

-En la alegre ciudad de Inazuma un lindo lobito digo chico, paseaba por las calles comprando comida para cocinar, ya que su hermano era un peligro cerca de la cocina, era tan bello y delicado que siempre era acosado por alguien, pero lo que no sabía era que siempre un chico de cabellos cremas lo protegía en las sombras era nada más ni nada menos que el gran Goenji Shuuya todo un sex simbol del instituto Raimon, amaba a ese chico pero lo ocultaba por miedo al rechazo de él y la sociedad, al igual que muchos escondía sus sentimientos eso le cabreaba, además le ponía de los nervios ver otros acercárseles, he aquí el comienzo de una historia disparatada ya que no solo esta pareja tendrá problemas con el amor.

-¿Cállate quieres?-dijo molesto el pelicrema

-Oblígame, además porque le espiamos

-Porque fue idea tuya ¿no lo recuerdas?

-No, bueno le llamare para preguntarle que ara de cena tengo hambre

-Deja el móvil loca

-¿Shirou? Si soy yo, sip eso mismo como me conoces.

En el mercado

-Ains, mira que siempre quieres comer en mi casa

-Ya que esque no tengo familia

-Si que tienes

-Ya, pero te quiero Shirou!

-Mentira quieres a Kaze

-Bah! Detalles, entonces iré!

En el arbusto

-Mierda loca, deja el móvil ¿vale? Como nos pille te mato

-Hola Shirou-saludando-Si aquí estoy

-Me voy-se intenta ir pero la chica de mete una galleta

-Si mira con quien estoy-Shirou se acerca al arbusto donde sale la chica con Goenji sujetado del pie

-Goenji….¿Qué hace?

-Estábamos de paso

-Llevémosle a mi casa-sugirió al verlo con un gran chichón en la cabeza

-No, mejor vamos a comer un helado-se llevó a rastras a Goenji y del brazo Fubuki

-¿Qué haces?

-nada, quiero hablar contigo Fubuki, estoy preocupado

-¿T-TU?-se alejó asustado

-Soy persona sabes-con la expresión fría

-Tu eres una sin corazón, mala, loca, ninfómana

-Calla, eso es cosa del pasado

-No, te creo.

-Vale-mirando por la ventan-¡MIRA UN GANSO DISFRAZADO DE GENDA!

-¿Dónde?-en ese momento la chica le esposo a él con Goenji de la manos-Espera como que Genda de ganso

-Lose no tiene sentido

-Mierda ¿Qué es esto?-sonrojado al ver a Goenji esposado a él.

-Unas esposas de mi casa

-No, me refiero a eso, sino porque me esposaste a él.

-Me aburría

-Bastarda-abalanzándose pero cae encima del inconsciente Goenji.

-No eres el único jeje-se levanta y saca una bolsa

-Desátame

-Sera despósame, pero estoy comprometida-saca un disfraz de la bolsa

-¿un disfraz de kanguro?

-Si, me lo voy aponer, ¿Sabes?

-¿Qué?

-Si me atrapas con el atado te daré la llave sino no te quedaras con él jeje , te lo imaginas, yendo los dos al baño, al instituto, dormir juntos

-Calla-sonrojado

-Vale-se puso el disfraz-hasta luego atrapadme

-¿Cómo? Que!

-Adeude

-No me dejes así! Vuelve loca!

-Tengo que buscar más víctimas-saltando como un canguro

-Se dice adiós

-Déjame lobo con complejo de Atsuya-saltando con un ¿canguro?

-LOCAA!

-¿Qué pasa?-levantándose Goenji y ve a Shirou esposado a el-Fubuki

-Goenji...no...es lo que parece, ella nos esposo-señalando, Goenji ve como va saltando

-Tenemos que atraparla, sino no nos dara la llave y tendremos que vivir juntos-muy pero que voy rojo.

-Corre Fubuki-se levanta y se cae, tenía atados los cordones y Fubuki cae encima de él rozando los labios, ambos chicos se sonrojados se separan rápidamente pero por las esposas quedaron frente a frente otra vez rojos, Goenji maldecía en su cabeza a esa loca "_como te pilles te enteraras"_

-SHISHISHISHISHSI-reía la chica saltando como canguro por las calles, mirando una foto de su próxima o próxima pareja victima.

Hasta aquí que me echan a la cama XDD dew!

Espero comentarios! ^-^

Kazama: ¿la loca no será?

Callate

Tsunichi: comenten!


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: Persiguiendo al canguro y buscando animales

-¡Paseo paseo paseo buscando uke, pego pego pego a los seme porque se lo merecen wiiii!-iba cantando la chica disfrazada de canguro por el centro comercial, saltando por los pasillos como si buscase algo, mientras tanto el pobre Fubuki y Goenji la buscaban desesperados esposados de la mano.

-Maldita chica nose porque le hago caso-corriendo Goenji sin darse cuenta que Fubuki estaba agotado, el pobre chico chibi lobo intentaba seguirle el ritmo pero se canso y pasando cerca de un puesto de comida se choco contra el carrito donde ambos se cayeron y justamente paso el canguro por ahí.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué comprando?-riendo maliciosamente

-Calla, suéltanos

-No

-¿Qué te he hecho?

-Fubuki tu no me has hecho nada sino ese de ahí-señalando a Goenji-el que tiene cara de vegeta.

-¿Vegeta?-dijo Goenji con la duda levándose con Fubuki

-Es un personaje de Dragon Ball-contesto Fubuki

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo veo con Mido y los demas-riendo nervioso

-Fubuki suerte, me piro a dar una vuelta por ahí jejeje- marchandose el canguro

-No, vuelve por favor-suplico el joven

-¡VUELVE!-grito furioso Goenji con una aura maligna

-Ostias se a transformado en super saiyan-ahora corriendo el canguro

-¡ARRGGG!-todo cabreado coge a Fubuki como saco de patatas y lo carga en su hombro y echa a correr con él.

-La madre este como me coja me mata-coge el móvil y marca-ROMII cógeme el móvil maldita sea!

-¿Si?-contestando

-Llama a Viane, Mari, Dani y Emi

-Porque

-Estoy en el centro te enviare un mensaje no tengo tiempo! Adios

Asi fue como Goenji cargo de Fubuki por todo el centro sin encontrarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de que un conejo raro y un neko les seguia sospechosamente, por otro lado estaba Genda con sakuma paseando por un pequeño lago donde Genda iba a recoger la pelota que se le cayo a un niño, por ahí pasaba el canguro mas loco saltando, vio al chico en la orilla se le acerco por detrás y junto con Sakuma salto y les dio una patada a ambos haciendo que cayeran al agua, estos furiosos salen detrás del canguro muy molestos.

-ven aca-grito Genda

-No, quiero cara de ganso

-¿Qué te ha llamado?

-Joder, un ganso, mierda como te coja te enteraras

-Jejejeje-se da media vuelta y en un rápido movimiento los esposa

-Y….que…-mirando las esposas Sakuma

-Cuidaos-les da una nota-tomad esta nota-se marcha-si ves a Fubuki enseñársela jejeje

-Espera…tu eres Kamon-dijo sorprendido Sakuma

-¿Le conoces?

-Es una loca muy rara

-See! Y con orgullo, pero me llamo Jess jeje

-Maldita Kamon vuelve-salio corriendo Sakuma arrastrando a Genda


End file.
